


5 Times Day6 Helps You and The One Time You Help Them

by RhiRhi2510



Series: Drummer Baby [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Baby, Boyfriend Dowoon, Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Fluff, Jae acts tough, Jae being a sweetheart, Jae is a tryhard, Medicine, Momma Sungjin, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader snuggles dowoon alot, Reader-Insert, Sneaky YoungK, Stuffed Toys, Sungjin worries, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wonpil is clueless, YoungK is a sweetheart, dowoon is a cutie, no smut yet, reader is british, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16824823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiRhi2510/pseuds/RhiRhi2510
Summary: Since telling Day6 about your pregnancy, they had all started to help you in very different ways.So you decide to return the favour.





	1. Feeling Good

The following days after telling the boys about your pregnancy were hectic, to say the least. All of them were very cautious around you and stopped any and all potential teasing and play wrestling, all daily things that could unknowingly cause harm to you or the baby. Instead, they started helping out a lot more. For instance: Jae.

Lately you had been complaining about how bored you were at the dorm by yourself. You knew that the boys couldn’t help it because they had to prepare for the new album on top of the details for the upcoming tours. Dowoon often tried to skip out on less important meetings just to spend the day with you, which you often chastised him for, but couldn’t help but smile at.

Wonpil had suggested getting a dog which Sungjin rejected off the bat due to how much responsibility it would be on you especially when pregnant. So, for now, you were stuck in an empty dorm with nothing but YouTube and Netflix to keep you company.

Refreshing YouTube for the 50th time in the past hour, you paused as you noticed a YouTuber you frequently watched had uploaded a stuffed animal review. She went by Wulferious and was a cute thing that often talked for hours about plushies and World of Warcraft.

You plugged in your headphones and curled up, prepared for a nice video to take your mind off the fact that your boyfriend wasn’t there with you to cuddle. It sometimes drove you nuts that you had to be alone for so long.

It was hours later when the boys came home from the studio. After doing a quick headcount you noticed that Jae was missing. “Where’s Jae?” You asked as you stretched out your body from sitting so long.

Dowoon walked over, lifted your legs up and sat down with them on his lap as he started to massage them. You smile at him gratefully. The fatigue these past few days had been intense.

“He said he had to go somewhere to get something and that he would be back soon,” Wonpil recited as he made his way to the kitchen for a snack.

You shrugged, figuring Jae was probably grabbing food or snacks on his way home. You slid your legs off of Dowoon’s lap and instead snuggled into his side as he grabs your blanket and spreads it over both of you. You both ended up sitting like that for a while. You cuddling Dowoon and Dowoon smiling and occasionally kissing your hand or cheek.

It was a while before Jae came back. When he did you were genuinely surprised at what he brought home. Jae always tried to act and tough but you knew that deep down inside he was a big softie. It was certainly a pleasant surprise to see the huge turtle plushie clutched in his arms as he walked into the main room.

“Uh, Jae-Hyung.... what is that?” Wonpil asked as he stared into the beady eyes of the plushie.

“I just thought (Y/N) would like something to cuddle when Dowoon isn’t here,” Jae tried to act nonchalant about it but you could see the glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

“Thank you so much, Jae! Oh gosh, what should I name him?” You squealed with excitement as Jae passed you the big plush. All the boys melted at your excited expression and happy smile. Jae especially felt extremely content at seeing you become so happy just from a simple thing like a plushie.

“Hmmm, I think I’ll name him Jae. He sorta looks like a Jae, don’t you think?” You teased Jae as he pretended to look offended.

“I think I’m more beautiful than a turtle but thanks anyways (Y/N),” Jae patted your head before leaving to go to his room. What Jae hadn’t told you was that he spent the 2 hours he was gone trying to win the plushie from a claw machine and how it took him 40 tries just to get the turtle. But you were happy and that’s all that mattered to him.

After all, he had to be known as the best uncle when the baby came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading the series! I really appreciate it! If it's not too much to ask I would love to hear your feedback on how the story is going so far and if you have any ideas for the future of this series. Thank you again my lovelies! <3


	2. I'm Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin is the one who makes sure you're always staying healthy.

You had known that telling the boys about your pregnancy would bring out the worrywarts in them but you never had expected it to come the most from Sungjin.

Sungjin had always been known to you like the goofy, yet when needed, serious leader of Day6. So when you told everyone about having to take supplements and prenatal vitamins to help with the baby’s growth, he cracked down.

He was the one to remind you to take your vitamins in the morning and supplements with every meal. He would also tell you to use plenty of hand sanitizer when you went out somewhere and to never take off your face mask in public lest you get sick.

You were shocked at how much he stepped up to make sure you never got sick or injured. You assumed that it might be because he’s the group’s leader and has always been naturally firm when needed. Sometimes he went a bit overboard, however. Like when he had a fit when he caught you standing on a chair in the kitchen to try and reach Jae’s hidden stash of cookies. He had lifted you off the chair and proceeded to sit you down and lecture you about how you should ask one of the boys for help.

You had nodded along seriously before breaking out in laughter when Sungjin had left. He was very sweet for worrying about your wellbeing but you were doing just fine looking after yourself.

Or so you thought.

* * *

You woke up feeling worse than normal. Usually, you would wake up with nausea and some fatigue but today was different. You had a pounding headache and a sore throat that felt like you had swallowed steel wool. Rolling over to wake up Dowoon you whined when you felt cold sheets and saw he wasn’t there.

You got up out of bed, deciding to just drag the comforter with you as you walked to the main room hoping that Dowoon was there or in the kitchen. As you feared, he wasn’t. However, Sungjin was.

“(Y/N)? Are you okay?” Sungjin asked as he looked up from the lyrics he had been writing, taking in your pale face and bleary eyes.

“I feel sick… My head hurts and my throat is sore,” you whispered to him, not quite being able to use your vocal cords.

Sungjin immediately jumped up hearing those 3 crucial words come from you. Gently he leads you back to bed and tucked you in. He grabbed Jae-turtle from where he sat on the floor and tucked him in next to you.

“I’ll make some soup and grab some medicine- you’re allowed medicine right?” He asked just to bed sure, satisfied when you nodded. He bustled out of the room and you smiled. Sungjin came back around 15 minutes later with some soup and medicine. Setting it down on the nightstand, he gently helped you sit up, propping you up with pillows.

“It’s only canned soup cause that’s all we had but it’s better than nothing. Oh, and take the medicine after you finish, it’ll sit better on a full stomach,” Sungjin smiled at you warmly.

“Thank you so much Sungjin. I’m sorry for being a both-”

“You are never a bother (Y/N). Dowoonie loves you and we do too. And we take care of the people we love, right?” Sungjin cut you off softly.

You nod at his words and start eating while he excuses himself. Even though Dowoon wasn’t there at the moment you knew you were in safe hands with Sungjin looking after you and your baby. After all, you guys were family.


End file.
